Mi pequeño, mi Pure
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: One-Shot conmemorando la semana internacional del Síndrome de Down: una típica mañana de Trixie y su hijo Pure, o tal vez no tan típica después de todo. Pasen y lean
**Mi pequeño, mi Pure**

La Gran y Poderosa Trixie estaba frente al tesoro más grande que puedan imaginar: muchísimo más oro del que puedan contar, mucho más de lo que alguna vez han visto junto en un solo lugar y en tales cantidades que iluminaban ese largo pasillo totalmente a oscuras, como invitando a Trixie a seguir adelante que fue exactamente lo que hice. Trixie se adentró al largo pasillo y vi ante mí esa gran cantidad de oro que era mío, sólo mío; así pues hice lo que más le gusta a la Gran y Poderosa Trixie: contarlo, porque si había algo que llenaba de satisfacción a la Gran y Poderosa Trixie era saber que tenía tantísimo dinero.

Fue justo en ese maravilloso momento en que un sonido como de numerosos cacharros de metal estrellándose violentamente contra el suelo me despertaron de mi profundo y hermosísimo sueño. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? Más cacharros estrellándose en el suelo, entones caigo en la cuenta que el sonido viene de mi cocina:

—¡Pure! — Grito llena de conmoción y me tele-transporto el lugar. Que no se haya lastimado por favor, que no se haya lastimado…

Es cuando al aparecerme me topo con su mirada entre triste, asustada y avergonzada al tiempo que también noto el desastre en mi cocina: ollas y sartenes desparramadas por todo el suelo y un gran charco de color blanco en el medio de todo. Suspiro mientras me recupero del susto. De por sí ya estoy muy cansada; y en serio que hago un esfuerzo sobreponi por no molestarme, perder la paciencia y gritar: ¿Por qué, Señor Jefazo, por qué? Finalmente hablo:

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? No me mientas Pure Soul.

Sus ojos eluden los míos, me tiene miedo. ¿Pero por qué? Bueno supongo que mi voz sonó mucho más molesta de lo que realmente estoy, pero no me juzguen, ¿de acuerdo? Me desperté más temprano de lo que me hubiera gustado. También lo primero con que me topo es un desastre, cualquiera se molestaría ¿no? Pero no me gusta que me tenga miedo, muy bien estoy molesta; ¿pero por qué reacciona de esa manera? No quiero que me tenga miedo, es mi niño, no hay nada que yo no haría por él, ¿entonces por qué tiene miedo que me moleste cuando crea un desastre? Jamás le he dado motivo, ¿no? Entonces recuerdo lo mucho que lo han rechazado a lo largo de su vida y teme que yo lo rechace también. Duele, de veras que sí. ¿Cómo puede pensar que alguna vez yo me atreveré a rechazarlo? Luego de todo lo que pasamos juntos… pero es así, teme que yo me moleste con él y lo haga de lado. Claro que jamás tendré el monstruoso valor de hacer cosa semejante pero el ver su rostro lleno de inseguridad es suficiente para que me termine de tranquilizar y finalmente recuperar la compostura.

—Pure — exijo saber. Bien, tal vez no la he recuperado del todo.

—Peyón Tisi — escucho que me dice tiernamente. Tisi, siempre ha tenido problemas para decir Trixie ¿pero por qué no me llama mamá? ¿No es más fácil así?

—¿Qué pasó? — Vuelvo a preguntar ya en un tono más amable. Funciona, se tranquilizó.

—Eche ivia ayuno.

—¿Ah? Pure perdóname pero de verdad no entiendo. ¿Me lo puedes repetir más despacio?

—E-C-H-E I-V-I-A A-Y-U-N-O — escucho que me dice, jajajajaja, dije más despacio pero no tanto. Se me escapa una risita.

¿Pero en serio qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué quiere decirme? Estoy medio dormida y sin mi café matutino así que estoy usando sólo medio cerebro, ¿por qué no me hace las cosas más fáciles, por qué? Entonces por fin caigo en la cuenta de lo que dijo: leche tibia desayuno. ¿Tanto escándalo sólo por eso?

—Ya —digo haciendo lo mejor posible para que mi voz no suene irritada otra vez. ¿En serio tanto escándalo sólo por eso? Y por si fuera poco noto la botella de leche vacía en un rincón, seguramente rodó por ahí cuando Pure lo tiró todo. Increíblemente no se ha roto.

De nuevo veo a los ojos de mi hijo, él ha fallado… o al menos eso creo que piensa, cómo me gustaría entrar a esa cabecita y entender lo que siente.

Le gusta mucho tomar leche tibia a la hora de desayunar y por eso lo primero que hago todas las mañanas es calentársela en una olla antes de servírsela. Ahora ya no me es muy difícil entender que todo lo que quiso fue quedar bien conmigo, demostrar que puede hacer las cosas solo.

Oh, Pure,

—Tisi, — escucho que me dice. De nuevo: ¿por qué no mamá?

—A limpiar — me limito a decir.

—¿Tisi?

—A limpiar Pure Soul — digo tranquilamente. — ¿No te lastimaste ni nada verdad?

Él se ríe, bueno, yo suspiro aliviada; al menos ya le pasó el susto.

—¡No me atimé!

—¿Ah, se rompió algo?

—Ñada.

—Ah bueno, entonces a limpiar y problema resuelto.

Lo siguiente que sé es que me está atrapando en un tremendo abrazo de oso. ¡Uf! Este niño un día me va a destrozar las costillas. Bromeo, así que mejor le devuelvo el abrazo y le sonrío, todo está bien entre nosotros.

—¿Qué esperas amor? ¡A limpiar!

Pure se pone cascos a la obra, da gusto verlo en acción, en el orfanato no les importaba que lo hiciera bien o no ya que lo importante era mantenerlo entretenido. Yo prefiero exigirle más, y estoy orgullosa que eso le parece muy bien, le satisface cuando su trabajo está bien hecho. Lo primero es recogerlo todo, fácil. Lo que nos lleva tiempo es trapear el suelo, tenemos que repetir tres veces hasta que finalmente lo hace bien.

—¿Ayuno? — Me pregunta.

Cierto que estaba ese detalle…  
¿Desde cuándo mis mañanas son así de agotadoras? Recuerdo que antes sólo me levantaba y hacía mis cosas, no tenía que pensar tanto, de hecho no tenía que pensar. ¿Hace cuánto? Pero al ver su carita expectante mi cansancio se disipa ya que al final sé que vale la pena, si mi niño está feliz entonces yo estoy feliz. ¿Quién diría que apenas hace un año Pure era huérfano y yo era una tipa solitaria a quien sólo le importaba el dinero? (Eso sí, el dinero sigue siendo algo muy importante es sólo que...) ¡Entonces caigo en la cuenta!

—¡Pure! Feliz cumpleaños amor.

Y lo abrazo. Me mira como si estuviera loca.

—Hoy no e mi uleaños. Umplo 9 tubre.

—Bueno, sí, tienes razón… digamos que es nuestro aniversario entonces.

—¿Aersario?

Froto mi nariz con la suya.

—Mi pequeño, hace un año que soy tu mamá.

Sus ojos se iluminan.

—Tisi, mi amá Tisi.

Mis ojos se iluminan también, son pocas las veces que me llama así.

—Ajá, yo soy tu mamá. ¿Y si comemos fuera hoy? Vamos.

—¿Cuela?

—No es correcto, pero ¿te parece si hoy no vas y pasamos el día juntos?

Me abraza y nos encaminamos a la puerta. Cuesta mucho caminar en esta posición pero no nos importa. Ahora que tengo un hijo que cuidar estoy más cansada que nunca, pero también mucho más feliz de lo que jamás fui. De hecho antes me la pasaba contando mi dinero por puro aburrimiento hasta que llegaba alguna misión ya fuera por parte de la Princesa o como cazadora de recompensas y me lanzaba a la acción para ganar todavía más dinero. ¿Vaya cambio, no?

Ahora igual que antes me dedico a cuidar de mi gran tesoro, pero éste no son monedas sino un niño con el corazón de oro. Mi pequeño, mi Pure.

* * *

 **Bueno, un experimento corto tratando de meterme en la cabeza de Trixie y al igual que cuando introduje al personaje de Pure, como un muy sentido homenaje a los amigos que he hecho trabajando como profesor de educación especial. Espero les haya gustado y me despediré con:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


End file.
